Research Resources Much of this research is based on two large epidemiologic observational cohorts the AGES- Reykjavik (Age Gene-Environment Susceptibility Reykjavik Study) and the HAAS (Honolulu Asia Aging Study). The AGES-RS includes men and women born 1907-1935 and the HAAS includes Japanese American men born 1900-1919. Both studies were established in the mid-1960s to answer questions about the heart disease epidemic that became a public health priority during that decade. Both studies have similar measures of cardiovascular risk factors in middle-age, which is invaluable when trying to understand epidemiologic studies designed to investigate etiology. Since the mid-life data are similar, and both studies identify dementia cases, this provides an excellent opportunity to replicate findings from one cohort, in the other cohort. The studies also have complementary measures of brain aging;whereas the HAAS includes a rich autopsy sub-study, AGES- Reykjavik has a wealth of cognitive and MRI data. HAAS The Honolulu-Asia Aging Study (HAAS) began in 1991 as a continuation of the Honolulu Heart program (HHP), a population-based longitudinal study of Japanese-American men born between 1900 and 1919 and living in Oahu, Hawaii when the study began in 1965. Participants were seen at three mid-life exams (1965-68, 1968-70, 1971-74), and at four exams in late-life (1991-93, 1994-96, 1997-99;2001-02). Clinical measurements, demographic, and medical information were collected at each exam. Starting in 1991, global cognitive function was measured in the total sample and cases of dementia ascertained. An autopsy study nested within the cohort was also started in 1991;to date over 600 men have come to autopsy. A MRI sub-study of 575 men was performed in 1995-1996. AGES- Reykjavik is a population-based follow up study of men and women born 1907-1934. The cohort was established in 1967 by the Icelandic Heart Association;participants were followed up to six times. To advance our understanding of genetic and non-genetic risk factors, AGES- Reykjavik focuses on obtaining high quality quantitative measures of intermediate components of major diseases of old age. To this end, extensive bio-image and bio-specimen phenotype measures have been made of multiple physiological systems, including neurocognitive, vascular, musculoskeletal, and body composition, and metabolic measures.